


Under The Eclipse

by buzzedbee20



Category: Eureka (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Series, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23406892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzedbee20/pseuds/buzzedbee20
Summary: Allison reflects on a major event in her life.
Relationships: Allison Blake/Nathan Stark
Kudos: 4





	Under The Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except the 8 different playlists I made for every pairing on this show.

Allison Blake couldn't help but feel wistful as she looked out of the window of Cafe Diem. It was a very special night in Eureka. For her, and a few others. Of course the Saturnal eclipse couldn't be seen even with an average telescope, but nothing in Eureka was ever average.

Fargo had asked for special permission for him, Zane, Holly and Jo to use the "Ultra Powered X-Telescope" to witness the eclipse. Of course Allison said yes. While the head of Global Dynamics didn't need permission for something so seemingly trivial, Fargo and Allison had become good friends in the past few years, and he knew the special meaning the eclipse held for her.

"What if I don't see it?" Jo could be heard asking as the 'kids' left the restaurant.

"You'll see it, don't worry," Zane replied, putting an arm around Jo. 

Fargo offered a solemn wave and a smile as he and Holly exited behind them. Allison returned it, and tried to school the emotions out of her expression. 

Many years, and timelines ago, Nathan had proposed to her; the first time, on the Saturnal eclipse. 

~

"What if I don't see it?" Allison asked, giddy, but also nervous. Nathan had told her that it would be a special night for the two of them, a chance to test out the new X-Telescope he and Henry had been working on. 

Nathan had spent long nights and days working on the telescope, and while Allison had been at the DOD headquarters for most of it, she had heard about the challenges the team had faced almost nightly over the phone.

That Nathan would choose to share the moment with her, and not his team, or even his mentor, Henry, had told her more about her importance in his life than any words could from a man like Nathan. 

Nathan himself was reflecting on their relationship as well, just in a different fashion. Allison was finally in Eureka with him, finally seeing the fruits of his labor, not just with the telescope, but with the town. 

Earlier he had shown her around Global Dynamics, as her personal tour guide. For her part, Allison was studying in Washington DC, going to meetings and advocating for their little hub of geniuses, doing more for the future of Eureka than she probably even knew, just by being willing to go toe to toe with some generals that even he, with his bravado and ego, would have thought twice about.

Which brings them back to this moment. The Saturnal eclipse, which was due to happen any minute now. After it, hopefully, their lives would change forever. 

It was a romantic night, Allison could admit. Especially after spending so much time away from her colleague, who was also her boyfriend. Of course, at Global, and in Eureka, their relationship was somewhat of an open secret to some. Those who could be trusted. 

For others, they were just close work partners. It didn’t matter what others thought, Allison knew his place in her heart. Nathan had been a rock for her, not only supporting her after the death of Kevin’s father, but being the one to write all of her recommendations for the position she would shortly be finding herself in. 

She and Nathan had even looked at houses. She wasn’t completely sold on moving across the country, especially with Kevin having settled into a routine; but she could admit the benefits of moving him somewhere like this. The perfect suburb, even if your neighbors were your coworkers, and if your coworkers were also your lovers. 

Said lover’s voice pulled her out of her deep thoughts. 

“Allie, are you ready?” He was smiling warmly at her, a twinkle in his eye that was only amplified by the moonlight. 

She moved closer to Nathan and the telescope, and nestled herself into the arm he put around her as he adjusted the telescope. Looking through the lens she gasped as she saw the eclipse occurring, the planet itself becoming obscured, causing the rings to glow ethereally. 

“It's beautiful,” were the only words she could come up with as she gazed at the rings, knowing each one by name. She was so preoccupied with the eclipse, she didn’t even realize Nathan wasn’t near. He had to share the moment with her.

“Nathan you’ve gotta see thi-” she turned and stopped short because Nathan was no longer standing next to her. He was kneeling.

Nathan looked up at Allie, seeing the recognition, and the love that he held in his own eyes reflected on her face. At first he couldn’t find his voice, being so happy and so nervous. But he’d made a plan, and as a Stark, he was going to see this through. 

As Allison teared up he began to speak. “Allison Serena Blake, I’ve been in love with you since the second day I met you. The first day, I was scared of you. I wasn’t sure I could ever be worthy of you. You’re kinder than I am, you’re more forgiving, and everyone knows you’re better looking,” At her laugh, he continued on. 

“I want to ask you here, at this once in a lifetime moment, to be my wife. I love you, Allison, and I love Kevin, and I want to be the one to love and protect you both forever, for every eclipse and milestone and moment.” He felt a few tears fall, but soldiered ahead. 

“I want us to be partners in life and love, and if you trust me with your heart, I will do my best to never betray that. Allison, will you marry me?” The moments between Allison listening to his speech, and falling into his arms were almost none, but felt like an eternity before time finally unfroze. 

“Oh Nathan, yes!” She fell into his arms with a kiss and he could hardly stay upright as he returned her kiss fervently while trying to place the ring on her finger. 

He gave up and sat on the grass, while they shared their first kisses as a newly engaged couple. He was happier than he’d ever been, Tom Ford be damned. Allison had agreed to marry him, nothing else mattered in that moment.

They finally broke for air, and Allison sat in his lap, reveling in the moment with him. They looked at the stars without the telescope, just taking in the beauty of the night and each other.

Finally Allison broke the silence, admiring her ring. “Thank you for bringing me here Nathan, everything is so perfect. Did you want to look at the eclipse?”

He grinned and kissed her in return. “I’m already looking at the best thing in the galaxy,” he said honestly. 

The eclipse passed without a second view, but with the prospect of their future together fresh in their minds, the couple didn’t need to look at anything else but each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for fictober prompt 11 "What if I don't see it?"


End file.
